1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a display by arranging a minute diffraction grating on a two-dimensional plane for each dot and to a display produced by this method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 60-156004 discloses a method for producing a display with a diffraction grating pattern formed by two-luminous flux interference. According to this method, a minute interference fringe pattern is sequentially light-exposed on a photosensitive film while changing its pitch, direction and light intensity.
According to this conventional method, varying the pitch, direction and light intensity of an interference fringe pattern requires that an optical system for an exposing head be moved for each event. Since the conventional method cannot have the optical system fixed, it is susceptible to an external vibration and cannot therefore form a highly-accurate diffraction grating.
Further, the conventional method cannot change the direction of the diffraction grating, formed in dots, for each dot. Furthermore, even if the conventional method can linearly form a diffraction grating, it cannot curvedly form a diffraction grating, so that the field of view of a display cannot be widened. In addition, since this method cannot form a diffraction grating that has a plurality of spatial frequencies for a single dot, the produced display cannot express an intermediate color.